


Mr. Stark

by Welsper



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Comes Back Wrong, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 22:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: "Kid."





	Mr. Stark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).

“Kid.”

There were tears in Peter’s eyes as the looked at the man in front of him. It was really him! But he knew, didn’t he? He had died that day. He had died and Peter knew it and there was no way he was coming back. But… there he was. Right in front of him. He looked pale in the hotel room’s dim light, maybe paler than he should, but really, how was someone to look like when they were back from the dead? It should be alright, to be a little grey.

“I missed you, Peter,” Mr. Stark said and Peter stumbled into the hug and if it was a little too tight, a little too stiff, then he could live with that. As long as Peter had him back. Peter leaned into his hands, his touch and he had missed it, so, so badly. He had missed it so much that being touched now was almost painful, his senses overstimulating where no hands but his own had touched for so long. And he was rough, wasn’t he? Peter startled when Mr. Stark squeezed down on his hips, so hard it would leave a bruise for sure. And he kept pressing and it really hurt now. Peter could almost feel his bones cracking under the pressure.

“Mr. Stark? You’re hurting me,” Peter said quietly but the man just _smiled_.

“I missed you, Peter,” he heard again and Peter shuddered. It was exactly the same as he had said it before. He said it again, and again, like a broken record and now Peter was afraid and that was the most horrible thing, to be afraid of Mr. Stark. Hands wrapped around his wrists, so tightly Peter was afraid hey might break for a moment and how could that be?

Cold lips pressed against his and Mr. Stark’s tongue forced itself into his mouth and Peter couldn’t help but moan into the kiss. It was cold against his own, so cold and it plundered his mouth, forcing itself everywhere it could reach, and Peter had never felt so violated with only a kiss. He startled back when he was bitten and he could taste the blood in his mouth. And there it was again, that grin, Peter could feel it against his bloodied lips. It made the blood in his veins run cold. He was bit again, harder and Peter could feel the blood trickling down his chin.

Peter cried out and how could he not fight back? He knew he was stronger than Mr. Stark without the suit, but his powers… Mr. Stark was _stronger_. Peter struggled in vain as Mr. Stark pushed him down onto the bed. He hid his sobs into the pillow as he Mr. Stark tore his clothes off.

“Please, Mr. Stark,” Peter whispered and he didn’t even know what he was begging for. Mr. Stark forced his cock inside of him and it hurt, it hurt so much. He hadn’t ever, not with anyone but him and he was stretched so wide, without anything but his own blood to ease the way. But it was Mr. Stark and Peter would take anything he could from him. And he missed his little touches, the kisses on his neck, his tongue gliding down his back and between and…

He gasped out in pain when the man bit down on his neck, kept his neck in place with his teeth like a vice. Peter didn’t even know what hurt more, Mr. Stark pushing himself inside him or tearing out chunks out of his neck. His skin was warm from the blood flowing down and staining the sheets under him. There was a light-headedness overcoming him, and it must have been that, that and the pain, at least Peter was telling himself that. With quiet moans, he pushed his hips back, meeting the harsh thrusts. The noises behind him grow louder, more feral and Peter shuddered when a forceful thrust made him see stars and spill himself over the now red sheets.

A hand came down next to his face and just for a moment Peter saw it. It’s not Mr. Stark’s hand, it’s not even a human hand, it’s a claw and Peter closed his eyes to it. The blood loss, he told himself, it must have been that. He didn’t see that. That was Mr. Stark behind him, inside him and if that is what he needed, Peter would give it to him. Mr. Stark had given them everything too.

Peter kept still as _Mr. Stark_ used him, until he felt him shudder still and growl, so deeply it made every hair on Peter’s stand on end. Peter didn’t open his eyes anymore as _Mr. Stark _let him drop on the bed. He reached out for him blindly, and it’s his body he feels, his skin, warm skin and everything was alright. 

“Kid,” _Mr. Stark_ says again and Peter wrapped his arms around him. The man bit down on his neck again and Peter didn’t fight it anymore, even if he had the strength, he didn’t want to.

He was back and that was everything that mattered.

Peter would do everything to keep him here. He felt the blood sucked out of the ruin that was his neck and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

They soon went out of focus and then dark. His hands dropped from the man’s neck onto the mattress, and he was so, so tired. This soothing voice kept speaking into his ear and it was his voice, wasn’t it? Only Peter couldn’t make out the words he was saying anymore. Were they words?

He was so tired. But _Mr. Stark_ was here, and he would watch over him and when he woke up in the morning, everything would be alright and the pain would be gone. And he would still be here. With him.

When Peter Parker breathed his last, there was a smile on his face.


End file.
